


since i saw the night sky

by lost_inthe_multiverse



Category: ClingyDuo - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc. - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Does Tubbo count in SBI yet?, Fluff, Found Family, Galaxy!Tommy AU, Gen, How Do I Tag, I really just went on Tumblr and said 'hmmmm what can i fixate on today', Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot turned story, WHY IS THAT NOT A TAG??, Wholesome ClingyDuo, a boy and his many stars, as a wise man once said 'they get along perfectly as long as you just ignore dream smp', i hate to do this, i have a feeling it is, i put this together at like midnight so excuse literally everything you're about to read, lmao what even is this, naps give me writing inspiration apparently, no beta we die like men, or is that too much to ask, sbi + tubbo, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, so i will do that now, star freckles, starinnit, why can't we just merge ClingyDuo and SBI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_inthe_multiverse/pseuds/lost_inthe_multiverse
Summary: “Ooh, did you know you have a big shiny one on your eyelid, Tommy?”“Yes, Tubbo. Unlikesomepeople, I actually look in the mirror from time to time.”---Based on the AU by @/trickszie on Tumblr!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	since i saw the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written at ungodly hours of the morning and I'm not that good of a writer even while fully awake so sorry for everything you're about to read lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a long-lasting obsession with both SBI and stars and I am gonna make that everyone else's problem, too

“Tubbo, I need to actually do physical activity. Get off.”

“But do you?”

“I do! Tubbo, let me move, get off of me-”

“Let me finish counting!”

“You’ll never be done, Tubbo, just let me free-”

“No.”

“Agh, you know what? I’m giving you another thirty minutes before I start stabbin’ shit.”

“That’s fine by me.”

If anyone were to walk into the small wooden home right now, he wouldn’t know what to tell them. How does one explain being held hostage by your best friend so he can count your many glowing star freckles? Even better, how does one explain glowing star freckles? This wasn’t one of those things that Google could solve, which sadly made his situation inescapable.

Tommy had laid down on the living room floor after fulfilling his morning routine, enjoying the faint rays of sunlight that peeked in through the windows in the early morning. The sun had risen long since then, the hour now somewhere around midday and 3 PM. Somewhere along the way, Tubbo had also risen from his slumber, finished up the rest of the day’s chores, and gone to lay down beside Tommy—right up until the moment that the blonde started up a conversation, which had turned Tubbo’s attention on him, and thus his freckles.

So now there he was, close-eyed and laying on the floor of a home he and Tubbo shared, said brunette boy currently leaning over him while poking his face every other second, usually accompanied by the sound of a whisper and pen on paper. A leather book laid beside him, pages littered with chicken scratch that they dared to call handwriting, alongside tally marks and little star doodles. 

One of the many mysteries that prodded at Tommy’s life was why and how Tubbo managed to make a journal dedicated to Tommy’s freckles, and even more so, how he let the older teen do such a thing. 

This wasn’t to be mistaken with disdain, the thought holding zero resent towards Tubbo, but it did put a dent in his pride to know that he’d let himself give into the boy’s constant pleading to let him study his stars. Not that he’d ever admit it anyway. If someone were to hypothetically walk into the living room right now, he’d threaten them behind an alleyway for their silence. There was to be no proof that Tommyinnit had gone soft, not if he had anything to stab about it.

“Ooh, did you know you have a big shiny one on your eyelid, Tommy?”

He let out an exaggerated sigh, keeping up the act of wanting to get this over with. Truly, it warmed his heart to have Tubbo care so much about his stars, but he’d much rather threaten Techno’s horse than ever say anything on the contrary. And if his stars kept shifting from bright yellow to the palest of pinks, he was glad that the brunette boy hadn’t mentioned it. “Yes, Tubbo. Unlike _some_ people, I actually look in the mirror from time to time.”

He heard him let out something between a whine and an offended gasp, which was long for ‘Tubbo noise that makes no sense except to him.’ This was soon followed by a very aggressive poke to his cheekbone, snapping his eyes open. “Ow! What the hell was that for, Tubbo?” Said boy just shrugged and turned back to his journal, a smile on his face as he jotted tallies down. “290 stars.”

He shot the older boy a glare then closed his eyes again, huffing as he tried to go back to the sense of tranquility which had plagued his mind just seconds before. It was moments like these that made him want to copy Ranboo and wear as many covering clothes as possible, hiding away his many stars, but it was both way too much of a hassle and definitely not worth it. The moments that came before the interruptions were always nice, anyway.

Tubbo began to whisper numbers under his breath once more, poking Tommy’s face and writing numbers down as he went along, and Tommy took that as an opportunity to drift onto the thought express once again.

Which reminded him of another of the many mysteries in Tommy’s life. How, exactly, did he have thousands of tiny, glowing stars for freckles? And why? He knows for a fact that he didn’t have him in his past, when he was ten years of age and below. But somehow in the last half-decade, little stars began popping up on his skin, ones that lit up in different colors depending on how he felt. 

At first, he even mistook them for enchanted glitter of some kind, because God knows that when glitter clings to you it’ll never come off. But weeks turned to months, and then years, and not only was the glitter not coming off, it was also multiplying, spreading to cover nearly his entire body. 

Eventually, he just came to accept it as a fact of life. He had freckles that shone bright with every emotion, colors imitating moments with scary precision, and he was okay with that. And even if others stated they weren’t okay with his stars, the very next day they would usually come running to apologize, the bandaids and slight fidgets not lost on him. It did make him wonder if someone had forced them to apologize, by threats or by force, but no matter how much he turned a blind eye, the answer was pretty obvious. Yet another fact of life he held close to his heart, his family would always have his back, whether he asked them to or not. 

It was comforting, all of this. And he couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was, to not be fighting any wars, to not have any conflicts with morally blind homeless individuals. He was just allowed to grow here, with his best friend by his side and a group of people he’d come to know as his family close behind. Every time he really sat down to think about it, he got a little closer to finally wrapping his head around it, but the day where it fully sunk in wouldn’t be arriving any time soon. 

He had a family, made up of his chaotic, bee-loving best friend, a 25-year-old musician with a knack to sway the masses, an anarchist pig dressed in clothes that were worth more than all the furniture in this house combined, and an absolute legend of a man with wings on his back. 

Not in a thousand years would he ever give it up, not for anything in the world. They meant everything to him, his family of five. The wrestling matches that happened on the grass outside over the absolute dumbest arguments, the songs that would serenade him to sleep on particularly stormy nights, the little words of encouragement as he was taught to catch fish, and sitting on the ground while his freckles were being documented. No one else on this or any other universe could make him feel as safe and at home as they did.

“Tommy?” A light whisper from Tubbo was the thing to snap him out of his thoughts, he opening his eyes to look at the brunette boy.

“Hm?”

He didn’t get a verbal response to the wordless question, instead, Tubbo raised Tommy’s right arm, showcasing the bright lemon freckles in all their glory, the stars shining a lot brighter than what was considered normal. The slightly older teen looked at him with an amused face, which was rivaled by Tommy crossing his arms and shutting his eyes once again.

“What about it? Yeah, I’m glowing fucking yellow, mind your business.”

“You look like piss, big man.”

That certainly got a reaction out of him.

Tommy sat up, an offended expression on his face. “Did you just compare me to fucking piss, Tubbo??” He asked, quite loudly. This was returned by Tubbo laughing in his face. So, as all cordial and sane beings would, Tommy began to violently shake the boy. “Tubbo?? Tubbo, did you just compare me to piss, you bitch??” From then on, there wasn’t much to stop both of them to dissolve into hysteric laughter, insults weaved in between cackles.

"You bitch, you fuck, you-"

"You're made of glowing piss!"

"Tubbo I will beat the shit out of you-"

It took them more time than he’d care to admit to calm down. Time passed, and somehow, that joke had managed to keep them entertained for nearly ten minutes. Was it the best joke told between the two boys? No, by a long shot, but it still managed to get both of their throats and ribs hurting from laughter, so it was perfect in his eyes anyway. Though he would never say it out loud. Just another thing to never tell Tubbo, lest he wishes to be burned alive with how bright his stars would probably shine then.

The moment passed, and just like that, the moment dissolved into a comfortable silence, Tubbo writing in his notebook with a small mumble between pages, and he laid back against the floor, the piss joke apparently having been enough to distract Tubbo from his counting. Or he lost count and would beg to re-count at ungodly hours of the night later, which was the least appealing outcome.

The quiet was yet again cut off by Tubbo, who was yet to blink as he wrote unreadable letters into the journal. “What were you thinking of that made you look so lemon-y?” He asked without turning away from his writing, Tommy having about a split second to decide whether he wanted to lie and save his pride or not.

Eh, there wasn’t much to save now anyway. 

“I was thinking about you,” Tubbo looked up with something akin to surprise and fondness shining in his eyes, his mind not giving the blonde boy any time to finish his sentence. “-Don’t look at me like that. I was thinking about you, _and_ everyone else. Just appreciating the moment, really.”

Another split second passed, and suddenly he regretted saying the truth.

“Awwh, Tommy! That’s so cute!” Tubbo poked at his skin once more, this time out of affection, and the younger teen had to really focus on not turning into an easter-colored lamp. “No, it’s not! Those are wise words, said by yours truly, the biggest man of them all. It's not cute at all!” Even Tommy knew that his pride was long gone by now, but the attempts to save it counted, at least to him. Even if his voice did crack terribly while trying to defend his honor. Oh well.

Tubbo didn’t answer, just letting out a small chuckle, and continuing to poke Tommy. He’d really begun to think that Tubbo had invented a new sport, the poke-a-thon or something, but he disregarded the thought as a knock was heard at the door, followed by it getting kicked down, three tall, strange individuals bursting in.

"Hey orphans! We're home!~"

Now, Tommy considered himself a pretty good fighter, but there was no way in hell that he’d be able to take on Wilbur, Technoblade, _and_ Philza at the same time and get away with it. 

While Tommy stared at them in mild, pink-glowy panic, Tubbo decided to drive their attention to himself and give the star gremlin he called a best friend some time to calm down. “I thought Technoblade was the one who called us orphans?” He said, Wilbur sitting down beside the two teenagers while Techno and Philza did whatever Techno and Philza do in the background. Which was actually being productive, it seemed, as Techno packed stuff up and Philza unpacked.

“He does, but I’m coming to steal his brand anyway, so it’s fine.”

A low, monotone voice spoke from behind him. “You will not be doing that, Wil.”

Wilbur turned to the source of the voice, playfully glaring at Techno from across the room. “And what are you gonna do to stop me, potato boy?”

Techno crossed his arms, turning away from an open chest to glare back. “One, it’s potato _man_. I won that war. Two, preferably throw you in a river and leave you there to drown.”

Wilbur shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t-”

“I would.”

“He would.” Phil decided to interject, breaking out into a laugh once Wilbur went dead still, staring between the two with an apprehensive smile. Wilbur shook his head once more, shaking off the threat of getting thrown into a river, then turned back to Tubbo. 

“Anyway, what have you two been up to the whole day? This floor can’t the most comfortable spot in this entire house.” He ignored Phil’s questioning gaze from across the room, the winged man confused as to how there were comfortable floors in this or any house.

“Eh, not much. I’ve been sat here counting Tommy’s stars, but I lost count just before you guys came in.” Tubbo said, Tommy finally sitting up now that his stars were glowing a comfortable white. “It actually _is_ the most comfortable floor in this house, thank you very much.”

Wilbur chose to ignore the gremlin child, only shooting him an eye roll before turning back to Tubbo. “Seems exhausting, I can’t imagine staying around the child for that long.” And as always, Tommy was infuriated by being called such. 

“Wilbur, I am not a fucking child-”

“Quiet, infant.”

“Technoblade, shut up, you bitch, both of you, both of you are bitches and I am not a child-”

“Sure, Tommy, because we would totally believe that.”

“Little gremlin child-”

“Fuck off, Wilbur.”

Everyone but said blonde boy started laughing after that, and if he was now glowing bright pink, nobody mentioned it. Good. He might’ve actually stabbed them if they did.

...That’s a lie.

The group calmed down, along with Tommy’s glowing, and Phil turned his attention away from whatever he was unpacking to face the two teenagers in the room. “Boys, have both of you eaten already? I brought chicken soup, if either of you want any.” The two shook their heads, then nodded simultaneously. No to having eaten, a definite yes to soup.

“We haven’t, actually,” Tubbo stood, lightly kicking Tommy’s side as a reminder for him to stand up soon. Tubbo went over to Phil as the man took out a bowl of just what he’d said, warm chicken soup. Now that he was so close to the smell of food, Tubbo realized just how hungry he was. “Thank you, Mr.Minecraft.” Phil only sighed, knowing that Tubbo would most probably never let that go. 

The boy turned back to sit beside Tommy, who was now looking out the window, trying to judge the time of day based on the placement of the sun. Too bad he didn’t have x-ray vision to see through the house’s rooftop, and even more of a shame that he couldn’t tell the time based on the sun, anyway. “Hey, Techno? What time is it?”

The piglin hybrid turned to the blonde teen, walking up to stand beside him as he looked out the window as well. Not to the sky, but instead to the ground, where the house's shadow was ever growing. “Hm. I’d say it’s about 4:15? Maybe.” From deeper inside the room, he heard Phil let out a hum of some kind, the sound resembling something like worry or dissatisfaction. “If that’s the case, we better hurry. The sun will be down soon.”

“Wait, what? Are we going somewhere?” Tommy asked, Tubbo having a similar question in his eyes from where he sat on the ground, sipping his soup. Phil nodded, while Wilbur chose this moment to speak up. “Yeah, we’re going mining. Phil wanted to gather some materials for Ranboo, who’ll most probably be moving in soon, and I also wanted to see if we could expand the area a bit, so we might need some wood, too.”

A beat of silence.

“I also want a new sword.”

For some reason, that seemed to be the funniest thing in the world, and once again the group was thrown into a fit of laughter, the family of five feasting in each other’s company. He really wouldn’t give them up for anything, because why give the world when you’re only getting the world back? Seemed a bit redundant, really.

"Alright, alright. Settle down," Phil said, still grinning but at least managing to hide his laughter. "Tommy, come grab your soup before it gets cold, I'm not bringing it to you. Wil, could you help me with inventory? I brought a lot of food for these two fucks to eat, and I might need help both storing them and finding some way to bring it along on the trip." Phil began organizing the group a little more, somehow with more success than regular, although not much was different from the usual. Maybe it was the soup. Maybe it was Tommy being calm for once.

"I think there are also some night vision potions there, Techno, did you pack them?"

"Yep, only one for each of us though, I'm running out of nether wart," Techno said, closing the chest he'd been using before heading towards Phil, presumably to help out.

Phil scoffed, shaking his head. "You really should've let me build that nether wart farm."

"No."

"Pfft, okay-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended really abruptly but I just wanna go eat mac n cheese, man
> 
> Something funny that I thought I'd mention: I think there's an actual plot to this AU, or at least some facts about it that I am completely unaware of and chose to ignore. StarInnit AU written to be in the Dream SMP? Haha, not anymore, they live in a server created by Phil where they hang out and are free from evil green blob men and presidents who've had a little too much beer.
> 
> reading back on this, my only question is how I went from "Tommy innit has star freckles let's write about it" to "I am going to write so much sbi right now and you will do nothing to stop me, oh also Tommy glows pink white or yellow sometimes because he's happy or whatever"
> 
> Also, mining chapter idk when, might be soon? I might write more chapters to this as well, who knows.


End file.
